


Dancing in the Breeze

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 38: Magic. Set during ‘The Doctor’s Daughter’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 38: Magic. Set during ‘The Doctor’s Daughter’.

Jenny has no idea until now that gases can dance. Colours swirl together over her head like lovers squaring off to the music, an endless tango of life. Then they mingle, like the breath of Messaline’s legends. And it’s when they combine like that that the world around them flourishes.

Jenny’s glad to have seen the formation of this new world before she dies. It gives her hope of things beyond ordinary life. The gases make their mark on the world, and it’s just like magic. She thinks that dying isn’t so scary after all if things like that exist.


End file.
